Golden
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Matt and Kitty have been out of town. Both on business. They haven't seen much of each other but plan to fix that the coming weekend. Matt has Outlaw Tom McLanden in jail and has to take him to Wichita. Which means pushing weekend plans back.
1. Beauty Sleep

Hey everyone! Newbie here :) so let me paint a quick draft for ya ... A while back I heard a song by Lady Antebellum "Golden" ... The song reminded me of a Matt and Kitty's love... So I've taken the beginning of that song and credit the idea from the first chorus... This story started out one way but has taken a turn down a road that must have been in a blind spot. I just let my fingers do the typing and my mind ramble... Practice makes perfect they say... Everyone here is such an inspiration! You all have great, wonderful stories. Such talent does not unnoticed. I will for ever be humble.

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Dodge. Dog barking in the distance. Street lights flickering. The early birds had retired, resting for the upcoming morning that would come too soon. The night owls started to emerge from the shadows, taking their places among the few that supplied entertainment after sundown.

The Long Branch was holding steady. It was a destination must for every cowboy, ranch hand, and drifter that traveled to Kansas. New faces and faithful regulars made their rounds from bar to bar, each stopping in to pay a visit to the red headed lady who owned it. She glided across the floor to welcome each with a friendly smile, but there was only one cowboy that Kitty cared to see walking through those batwing doors.

Matt walked down Main Street checking doors and windows making sure that peace would keep order tonight. It was quiet and he hoped it stayed that way. Checking the last few door and ally ways, Matt started making his way toward the Long Branch. He hadn't really seen Kitty much that day and was needing to talk to her.

Making a quick stop at the jail to check on Festus and a prisoner. Matt popped his head in the door. Festus was sitting at Matt's desk, legs propped up, head back, and sawing logs.

"Festus!" Matt scolded.

Startling Festus. The deputy sprung to attention. "Oh Matthew. I'm can't believe I fell plum asleep. I'm just awful tired and ain't had much sleep since me and ol Ruth wen-"

Cutting him off, Matt simply asked, "How's McLanden?"

"Oh he's fine I reckon. Haven't heard a peep out of him in quite some time."

"Is he still back there? Or did he some how get passed the tight ship we so obliviously keep." Matt said slightly sarcastically as he open the ward's door.

Tom McLanden was still there. All 6' and 300lbs of him. He was a husky built man. His black hair matched that of his eyes and heart. No morals, no filter, no respect. For himself or anyone else, especially the law. He was being convicted of killing his wife and her parents. Saying they were no use to him anymore. Not staying too long in one place, he constantly stayed on the move from town to town. Leaving behind a blood trail with no witnesses. While hopping from house to house, finally he invaded the wrong farmer's house. The farmer's wife shot him, wounding his leg but most of all his ego. The couple hogtied him and dropped him off at the jail, not knowing he was wanted. Tom was now in the hands of the law. More specifically, Matt Dillion's hands. At least until the trial was scheduled in Wichita. McLanden sat, waiting for next hand to be dealt.

"Dillion. It's so nice of you to bestow your presents on me once more. I was wondering if you were ever coming back. You know, it's not proper etiquette to leave your guest unattended." Tom smirked.

Matt looked at Tom with an emotionless face, "McLanden. I can think of many words to describe a weasel, but guest... Is not one of them."

"Oh come now Marshall. I thought we were making great strides in forming a long last friendship. Don't you agree?" Tom asked smugly.

"I agree. I agree with Judge Brooker's decision to hang you. And the only thing that forming, is my hatred toward you and your narcissism." Matt turned and opened door, "Just think, tomorrow at this time you'll be swinging from a rope in Wichita McLanden." And the door shut, leaving a miserable Tom by himself.

Matt walked back in the office, this time finding Festus on the cot. "Festus!"

"I'm up, I'm up."

"I don't pay you to watch the back of your eyelids..." Keeping his look steady and stern, Matt continued "Do I need to go get Newly to take a shift? I don't want to deprive you of beauty sleep."

Humbled once more, Festus was quick to respond, "Oh no Matthew! I'm fine really." Looking up, he said reassuringly, "That there cat nap did these old bones good. I'm feel like a young buck again."

Matt looked at him, shaking his head. "Alright Festus. I trust you. I'm going over the Long Branch to talk to Kitty. I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing Matthew. Im wide eyed. Sure could use something to wet my whistle. It hotter than-"

Not wanting to hear the whole simile, Matt quickly volunteered, "I'll get you a beer. Just make sure Tom stays put and doesn't cause any trouble."

Festus assured, "I'll be on him like white -"

Matt walked out before he finished.

Looking out the front window, "Well I beat all." Shaking his head, "He sure seems short on that there patience quality tonight." Festus said as he watched Matt make his way to The Long Branch, to Kitty.

TBC


	2. Head Mare

Chapter 2

It was getting late. The cowboys had either found a corner, a girl, or their way home. Which ever was fine with Kitty. She was getting tired and wanted to start shutting every thing down.

She walked over to the bar, "Sam? Why don't we call it a night? We're tired, the girls are tired, and I think these guys have had enough for one night. They can go somewhere else."

Sam smiled, "Sure thing Miss Kitty. Alright boys, last call. We are closing in ten."

Matt stood at the batwing doors. Watching as everyone stumbled to their destination of choice. His eyes found what they were searching for, a sight that had stole his heart so many years before. He smiled instinctively, knowing she felt the same. Matt laughed to himself as he watched her break yet another cowboy's heart by turning down his proposal of marriage. The devastation so plainly smeared on the young man's face as he sat at the table. She smiled and lifted the boy's chin up to look him eye to eye... Leaning down, whispering something... The young cowboys face lit up and the sadness was wiped from his features.

Having some idea of what those sweet nothings were, Matt pushed his way through the door with a mischievous grin on his face. In turn, Kitty slowly made her way through what was left of the night crowd, to greet him with a smile of her own; one full of secrets, hidden talents, and true love.

Her eyes danced, "Well it's nice for you to join us," she asked as they made their way to the bar, "Can I get ya a drink Cowboy?"

"Sure." Matt chuckled, "How many does that make for tonight?"

Kitty looked at him, smiling and shaking her head, "Well in the last four hours, I think I now have 6 weddings to plan. I have it narrowed down to three. I'm either going to become Mrs. Lucus Carbind, Mrs. Tom Estes, oh and may favorite... The traveling dentist Mrs. Dr. Wayne Evertroll. Evertroll had a pretty good argument I have to say. Very charming and convincing." Trying to hold her poker face, Kitty asked, "What name goes best with Kathleen?"

Matt laughed, "Should I be jealous... or scared?"

"Hey, you never know. They may give you a run for your money. They may sweep me off my feet and take me away to some barren land. Where I get to live out my dreams, cook and clean all day." Rolling her eyes," You know, every little girl's dream." Shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I don't see you placing a bet on the head mare."

Matt leaned in close. "Don't you worry. If I'm sweeping you off your feet and taking you to some God forsaken place... I assure you Miss Russell, there will be no cooking nor cleaning on the itinerary." Allowing her a lascivious wink.

Leaning in even closer, Kitty challenged, "You promise, Cowboy? You sure you can tame this wild mare?"

"I love a challenge, but would never try to tame or domesticate that wild flame. It burns freely, and I love to sit back, take in the view."

Kitty lovingly smiled, taking in her favorite view.

It was now closing time. They still stood at the bar staring at each other. Not paying attention to anyone or anything. They were in their world. A world where words are overrated and the eyes tell the love story.

The trance was broken, when Sam walked over and asked, "Is there anything else Miss Kitty?"

Never taking her eyes of Matt, she simply said, "No. Goodnight Sam."

Sam smiled, "Well alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Marshal."

Matt nodded to acknowledge and in turn said goodnight. Kitty walked over to the batwing doors, locking them for the night. Then headed back to bar.

Matt grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kitty melted into the much needed moment. When they came up for air, Matt laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, "God I've missed you." He raised his head to look her in the eye, "It's been so busy and we've both been so tired. I just wanted to hold you against me."

"I know. With me just getting back from St. Louis and you tracking down Tom McLanden and The Yancy Brothers, we haven't had much time for us."

"I'm sorry Kitty. And now with McLanden. I ... I uh, " Matt paused and dropped his head to collect his thoughts.

"What it is Matt?" Concerned, Kitty lifted his chin up and continued, "I hope you know I'm not complaining. I mean I hate being away from you, but we always make up for the lost time. Remember? We have this weekend... Right?"

Matt let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Yeah that was kinda weak sounding... Even to my own ears." Matt smiled with a faint grunt. "Kitty... Our weekend plans will have to start later than we planned."

Arms still wrapped around each other... Kitty laid her face on his chest and asked knowingly, "McLanden?"

He kissed her hair and placed his chin on top her head, "Yep. I have to take him to Wichita. There's some small town there, called Grundy. Apparently where he was born, raised, married, and now die. Brooker said the town is odd, cold, and gloomy. He said the residents are 'closely related'... Kinda stressed it, now I think about it. Anyway, the people, of Grundy, want to take care of McLanden themselves. What ever that means. The trial is over and he's scheduled to hang tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a quaint little town." Kitty commented wryly, "Bet the welcome wagon is full of inbred, screaming banshees."

They both chuckled and smiled.

Silence kept them company as they just stood holding each other. Just listening to their hearts beating to their unique rhythm. A pattern no one could ever match, replace, or copy.

Kitty broke the silence. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight," looking up into those crystal blue eyes, Kitty suggested, " Let's make the best of it. This old mare is tired and ready to hit the hay."

"I like that idea," he said as he quickly scooped her off her feet, "Let the betting begin."

TBC


	3. Passing Time - Kitty's Morning

Chapter 3

The sun was playing pick-a-boo through the window. The birds were chirping, children laughing, full of energy, horses trotted down Main Street; each filling the Spring air with happiness. Kitty laid on her side, smiling, enjoying the sounds. She was also missing the warmth of a certain Cowboys arms. She rolled over to find herself in an empty bed again. She sighed. Reached for his pillow and found a letter folded on top. She smiled. It read...

"Good morning. It was hard leaving you this morning without a kiss, but I didn't have the heart to wake you. Pout and teach me a lesson later. I just wanted to tell you how you make me feel and how much I love you. I will be back as soon as possible. Stay warm, stay beautiful, stay you." - Matt

She folded the note back, held it to her chest, and sank back into the sheets.

It was a little after noon when Kitty opened her eyes again. She laid there trying to plan out her day. Knowing Wichita was a good day's ride there and back, she knew Matt wouldn't be back until the early hours of Saturday morning. She needed to keep her mind busy through the rest of this Friday that was never going to end. Maybe she needed to go shopping or maybe for a ride out on the prairie? She rolled on her side once more and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Miss Kitty?" Sam inquired as he lightly knocked on the door.

"One minute Sam." She stood and wrapped her robe around her. She open the door, "Morning Sam. Everything ok?" She smile.

Returning the smile, "Oh yes Miss Kitty. Everything is just fine. Doc's downstairs wanted to see if you would accompany him to lunch."

Kitty walked passed Sam to look over the banister. "Mornin Doc."

"Morning? Ha!" Doc scoffed, "It's almost 1 o'clock. Morning?" He shook his head, and wiped his mustache. "You coming or do I have to punish myself by going to lunch with that ol' crazy coon at the jail? Already sat through breakfast with em."

Kitty laughed, "Well I don't want to deprive you from your joy Doc."

"Ha" grumbling some under his breath.

"Give a couple of minutes to get ready. I'll be down quicker than-"

"Now don't you start," Doc warned, "I've heard enough of that this morning."

Kitty smiled. And walked back into her room. Doc found a table and a cup of cold coffee to keep him company.

About a half hour later. Kitty's door opened. She walked out in an old familiar dress. A lilac purple, with matching hat and perfume. "You about ready?" Doc asked.

"Just about. Gotta put my hat on." Looking in the mirror at the top of the stairs. Placing a few more pins in their designated places, she turned to come down the stairs, "You know, you could have come by earlier and warned me."

"I like to keep ya on your toes." Doc joked and continued, "Actually, I didn't realize you were here. Matt mentioned at dinner last week he was takin the weekend off. I said if he was going to ride out and fish a little this weekend I wanted to tag along."

"Gotta new pole you wanna to try out?" Kitty asked as they turned the conure at Delmonico's.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Opening the door for Kitty.

"You know small town, gossip girls, and tipsy doctors." She winked, "Oh and Matt told me last night you owe Festus a beer for something?"

"Oh you! A beer? Ha! All that lazy good, for nothing, bum did was carry a package up to my office. A package, mind you, I didn't even know about. Barney told Matt if he saw me, if he would let me know I had something waiting for me. Then Matt opened his big mouth and told Barney they could just go ahead and deliver it to me. I hear a knock on my door at 8am saying 'Ol Doc, I gotta present fir ya' ... and some how words got put in my mouth and the only line of defense to shut him up was to offer to by him a drink. Crazy scutter..." They laughed as they sat, Doc continued, "Anyway, Matt said he was already spoken for this weekend." He wiped his hand across his face again, Kitty blushed and smiled knowingly. "So I dropped it. Then this morning, Festus said he and Newly just received a telegram saying Matt was a few hours out of Wichita and would be back early Saturday morning. That just confused me. But you know Festus, he filled me in on the whole story, not a summary, the extended version." Doc finished as he sipped his coffee.

They had finished lunch. They just sat letting the time pass. Saying to hey to the locals. Passing along their love. Wishing the best to though just passing through. Making their way back to the Long Branch, Kitty had gotten quiet.

"Well would you look at that! Kitty it's almost dinner time... Where did time go?" Doc looked at his clock and back up at Kitty, "You ok honey?" He asked out of concern.

She smiled a weak smile, "I'm fine Curly. Just thinking. Thank you again for the wonderful lunch date... and for helping the time pass a little quicker. I guess I'll head up and start getting things ready for tonight. "

Doc looked her in the eye, "It's almost 5. Matt should already be in Wichita... Knowing him and Judge Brooker... Paper work is done and Brooker has already sent Matt on his way home... So you just pep up, doll up, and stay busy... Because when you wake up in the morning, he'll be here. I have no doubt."

"Thanks Doc." She hugged his neck, "Come by later for a beer?"

Doc nodded and walked toward his office.

She turned to walk in, "Oh and Doc?"

He turned and smiled.

"Bring Festus with ya." She ordered as she watched his face expression change, "Matt said you owe him a drink."

He wiped his mustache, pouted, and grumbled something as he continued to walk.

Kitty watched him until he reached the bottom steps. She smiled.

Making get way to her room. Kitty sat on her bed. She sighed. She walked over to the window. The day was almost over and her night was just about to start. She looked out at the setting sun. The yellows, oranges, and reds painted across the sky. The thought crossed her mind, knowing he was looking at the same setting sun... Wondering if Matt would be in her arms before sunrise...

TBC


	4. Killing Time - Matt's Morning

Chapter 4

It was about 1 o'clock... The sun was hanging over them now... And Matt had just about enough of Tom McLanden. They'd been on the road all morning long... The cool spring air was turning into a humid smog.

"This is great Dillon. I love spending this time with you. We get to listen to the birds, watch the trees sway with the wind, talk-"

Matt snapped around, "If you don't shut that trap of yours... I'm going to do it for you! And I promise it want be just a temporary fix... It will be a permanent solution. Now shut up and sit there on that horse."

"Oh Marshal, I dont mean no harm... I'm just-"

"I mean it McLanden!' Matt said through clinched teeth.

"Alright, alright," testing his luck, Tom bit once more, "I bet you never tell that red-headed harlot to keep her trap shut. Do ya?" He laughed, throwing his head back.

As he straightened back up, Matt introduced Tom's mouth to his fist. Knocking him off the horse and knocking the breath out of him. Matt grunted with satisfaction. Matt climbed down off Buck and made his way around to the prisoner. McLanden was coughing. Trying to get up, which is hard to do with your arms handcuffed behind your back.

Matt propped his arm on the butt of the horse and looked down, "Ground gets harder as you get older, doesn't it?" Laughing as he walked around to pick him up.

"This isn't funny Dillon! You could've broke my arm or leg... Or even my neck!"

Matt looked confused, "Tom, I don't know if you realize this or not, but you have been sentenced to death... Not a slap on the hand, and no jail time isn't an option. One way or another your neck will snap today... Either by the gallows, a freak accident, or with my bare hands. So again I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that if you do not just sit and enjoy the rest of your life while you can... It's going to end sooner than planned."

Reality was starting to sink in for Tom. He had been on the run for so long and had gotten away with so much... This didn't seem real... He was in denial ... Slowly, the true was setting in. He knew today would be his last.

"Not one word." Matt ordered.

"Not one word." Tom repeated with a defeated voice.

Matt climbed back on Buck. Asserting authority, he said, "Good."

Making it the last word said...

TBC


	5. Grundy County

Chapter 5

Matt and Tom arrived shortly ahead of schedule. They made their way down the town's Main Street. Matt glanced from side to side... Taking a mental note of how people were watching these new comers with such intensity, making Matt feel as if he were also on trial. It was gloomy outside and a ghostly haze hovered just above the buildings. Giving this Spring evening an eery feel... Shaking his head to shake the feeling, Matt continued to push the horses through the crowd that was rapidly growing. The horses obediently made their way to the jail. Reaching the building that the town so called 'a jail', a man stepped out to inquire about these outsiders.

"Evening gentleman. I'm Sherif Goodwig. How can I help you?"

"Evening Sherif. I'm Matt Dillon, US Marshal. Here with Tom McLanden."

"Oh yes! Marshal. Brooker's expecting you. You can bring the prisoner inside. I'll have a deputy take your horses to the stables."

"Thanks Sherif." Matt said as climbed off Buck and migrated around to McLanden. Matt still felt an evilness about this place.

"Welcome to Grundy. Home sweet home." Tom dryly joked, then questioned, "You've never been here have ya?"

Matt grunted and mumbled something under is breath. He looked around with a suspicious eye. Tom could sense the Matt was uneasy.

"That feeling... Trust me, it won't changed or go away as long as you're here, Marshal." Tom observed.

"Is that right? Well, knowing this is the town you call home... where it all started for you... this feeling? This instinct? well, it just validates what I already know McLanden ."

"Ha." Tom smirked, "What conclusion could you possibly draw? You no nothing about this town or the people in it. We're a different breed."

"Yeah... A breed trained to use, abuse, and kill." Matt bluntly retorted, "I don't need to know anything or anyone. All I need to know to ease my mind, is that one more of your 'breed' is punished for the crime committed. The way I look at it.. this is where you were born... here was your first kill... and this is where you'll soon take your last breath."

Grabbing Tom by the arm, he shoved him toward the jail door.

Matt handed Tom over to the local authorities and started signing the proper paper work. He was going over the last few pages when he noticed this homely looking boy watching him. Matt didn't see him earlier and didn't recall hearing him come in...

"Can I help you son?" Matt was getting tired of the people staring at him.

"Oh no sir! I'm sorry... I just over heard some locals talking about some a tall cowboy and something about the legendary Matt Dillion from Dodge City. Ar-arrr are you Mr. Dillion?"

Matt looked over at Goodwig sitting at his desk. "Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Matt sighed.

The young boy's eyes lit up at the realization. "I guess, as it does any where else I suppose." The boy continued, "It's getting awful late. Long ride from Dodge, ah?"

Matt was just thing that. He grunted, "You have no clue. Even longer ride back." Flipping the folder of papers shut. Laid it in front of the sherif.

"Finished Marshal?" Goodwig snipped.

"Looks that way Sherif." Matt bit back, "I trust you can handle it from here." Matt turned back to the young boy, smiled and said, "I hope you have a safe evening. Stay out of trouble. You hear me?"

"Oh yessir! I'll do my very best. It was a pleasure meeting you Marshal."

Matt placed his hat back in his head and closed the door behind him.

After being assured everything was in order, Matt headed back to the stables to retrieve Buck. Judge Brooker's walked over, "Evening Marshall."

"Evening sir. How have been?" Matt asked as he saddled up Buck.

"Can't complain." He smiled, receiving a weak one in return. "Matt? Are you not staying for the execution?"

"No sir, not this time. It's getting late. I'm tired and ready to call it a day." Matt added for good humor, "Plus, I have some fences to mend back home. They've been neglected for far too long."

Brooker grinned knowingly, "Oh. Ok. Well enjoy the weekend and don't over do it." They both shared a wicked look and wink, "Oh! And Matt?"

"Yessir?" Matt responded as he took his seat atop Buck.

"Tell Kitty I said hello... and to make sure you behave this weekend."

"Haha... I'm not the one whose misbehaving, you need to worry about... I can assure you she'll keep a close eye on me."

"I have no doubt about that." Brooker agreed. "She's a real treasure."

"That she is sir.. She is golden..." Matt assured him... with a nod and tip of his hat... He and Buck headed back East to Dodge... Back home to Kitty.

TBC


	6. A Golden Sunset

Chapter 6

Matt was enjoying his ride home... Taking in nature, watching the sun set in slow motion. His eyes were taking everything in... But... His mind was on one thing... one place... on one person... and he couldn't wait to get home and start an unforgettable weekend.

(Verse 1)

The sunset falls in Wichita, yellow dances through the blue

Wheat fields catch a glimpse of heaven, makes me think of you

And even when you're miles away,

You're always on my mind

Lord knows you're in my heart

Even when I close my eyes

(Chorus)

You are golden,

Precious as a prayer flying up through the air

While the rain is falling

Golden, timeless as a kiss

Baby I don't wanna miss another perfect moment

To tell you, how you make me feel

The day you strolled in, my heart was stolen

Cause you are golden"

Lady Antebellum - Golden Lyrics


End file.
